heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Bennet
Claire Bennet is a college student and an advanced human with the power to survive and heal herself from any injury, being able to re-grow limbs and tissue. She is the adoptive daughter of Noah Bennet and Sandra Bennet and the adoptive sister of Lyle Bennet. Her biological parents are Nathan Petrelli and Meredith Gordon, making her the niece of Peter and Flint, and the granddaughter of Angela and Arthur Petrelli. Claire's location is Arlington, Virginia and she is a student. Overview Claire attended Union Wells High School in Odessa, Texas. She was a popular and typical High-School cheerleader. She is adopted, although now knows who her birth parents are. Her wanting to know who her real parents are was one of the first volume's mysteries. Her adoptive father, Noah Bennet is a loving father, though he has a dark, mysterious occupation. Her adoptive mother, Sandra Bennet, also cares a lot about her. However, she eventually cannot remember who Claire is because of memory losses from Mr. Bennet's associate. Claire eventually learns who her birth parents are: Nathan Petrelli being her real father and Meredith Gordon being her real mother, with the powers of flight and pyrokinesis respectively. Her advanced human power is to regenerate at a super-human rate. She can re-grow limbs and tissue lost, but for example, if lodged with a piece of glass then she will not heal until the piece of glass is removed, however when shot there is the possibility for the bullet to be removed upon Regeneration. Character Overview Season One Noah Bennet adopted Claire when Meredith Gordon, her mother, was apparently killed in a fire whilst Nathan Petrelli, Claire's biological father, thought Claire was dead. The Company gave her to Mr Bennet with the proviso that he hand Claire back to them if she manifested any special ability. However, he ended up trying to hide her from them. Claire had a key role to play in Season 1 when Peter was given the cryptic instruction, "Save the cheerleader, save the world." Volume One Claire is trying to hurt herself by jumping off a bridge and was videotaped by her friend Zach, doing at least six attempts. She made Zach promise that he wouldn't tell anyone and that her life would be over if anyone knew. Soon after, she saved a man from a burning fire and ran away before anyone recognized her. Then Claire came home and then hinted to her adoptive mother, Sandra Bennet that she was special and couldn't get hurt. Her adoptive brother Lyle Bennet told her she was weird. She headed towards the door and greeted her adoptive father, Noah Bennet when he returned home from business. At school, Zach told Claire that his videotape of her healing is missing and Claire was furious at him for losing the tape. Then the police showed up and wanted to know what cheerleader saved that man from the fire, so her friend Jackie Wilcox took the credit. She began flirting with Brody Mitchum, the football player and at the bonfire, they began making out at the bleachers away from everyone. He attempted to go further in the relationship and when Claire refused, he tried to rape her. He "killed" her in the struggle and dumped her body into the lake. Someone found her and when the doctor pulled the branch from the back of her head, she instantly healed. Claire escaped the autopsy room and returned home. She made excuses to her parents and then headed off to school. She told Zach what happened between her and Brody. Zach tried to get Claire to tell someone but she couldn't because of the risk of revealing her ability. She sought revenge against Brody after learning he's done this before to other girls. She drove him home and purposely rammed his car into the wall. At the hospital, she told her father about what Brody did and he did something to Brody to make him pay. When Claire visited him, Brody didn't remember who he was or anyone else. Soon after, Zach found the tape and Claire took it from him, but then her brother Lyle Bennet watched it. He freaked out and Claire convinced him to keep it a secret. At school, she learned that she won homecoming queen thanks to the unpopular vote since unpopular outnumber the popular. Isaac Mendez painted gruesome paintings of Claire's death at the hands of a man named Sylar on her homecoming night with her head cut off and her brain removed. Also Hiro Nakamura (Linderman's future) came from the future to give Peter Petrelli the message, "Save The Cheerleader Save The World". After learning of this, her father prevented Claire from going to the homecoming game to save her from this fate. Then Zach came to her house to get her to the homecoming game. On the way to the locker room, she met Peter Petrelli and talked about being special. In the locker room, Sylar attacked Claire and Jackie, killing Jackie and going after Claire after seeing her heal. Peter helped her get away from Sylar and she sees him heal from fatal wounds. They introduce themselves and she goes to get help. She is reunited with her father and decides to tell him the truth about her powers. When they arrive home, Claire tells her father that only Zach and Lyle know about her powers and then goes to see Peter in jail. She tells Peter that he is her hero and then talk about their shared abilities. She is interrogated by the FBI and then her life begins to spin upside down. Her friend Zach doesn't remember being friends with her and Lyle doesn't about her powers either. In her room, she is attacked by The Haitian and speaks to her, telling her that he works for her father and erased the memories of her friend, brother, and mother so many times. He needs her to keep a secret since it's important that she indeed remembers. Claire goes on pretending that her mind was wiped by The Haitian and questions her biological parents. Her search allows her to meet her biological mother Meredith Gordon who has the ability to create flames with her hands. She wants to meet her biological father, Nathan Petrelli and is disappointed that he doesn't want to meet her at all. When her adoptive mother is getting headaches, she blames her father and reveals that she still has her memories. When they get home, Ted Sprague and Matt Parkman take her entire family hostage in the house. They want answers on their abilities and Matt learns that Claire has powers too. Ted is about to shoot Sandra but then Matt reads the thoughts of Noah and Claire to shoot Claire instead. Matt shoots Claire and takes her up to her room before Ted could see her heal. When Noah and Matt leave to get files at Primatech, Claire tries to save her family and reveals to her mother that she has an ability. Ted stops her and learns of her ability as well. When they return, The Haitian shows up to get the family out and then Thompson shoots Ted, which made him go nuclear in the house. Claire goes in there and shoots Ted with the tranquilizer to suppress the radiation. Her ability is exposed to The Company and is forced to go on the run with The Haitian. She wants to see Peter again but The Haitian refused and then she ditches him at the airport. Claire goes to his apartment but only to meet her biological grandmother Angela Petrelli instead. She sees Peter dead after his fight with Sylar and removes the shard in his head, allowing him to heal instantly. She meets her biological father and learns that he has the ability to fly. Peter tells Claire that she needs to kill him if he goes nuclear. Peter and Claire go meet with her adoptive father, Matt, and Ted, witnessing Peter absorbing Ted's ability. Peter calms down though and decides to leave the city along with Claire and Ted. But Sylar gets Ted arrested and murders him. Peter hears Claire's thoughts of him when he betrays her by going to Nathan. She leaves but is stopped by Angela and allows her to say goodbye to her adoptive father before leaving the city. Claire jumps out the window to get away from Nathan and Angela, stating the future isn't written in stone. She makes it to Kirby Plaza and is about to shoot Peter to save the world until Nathan shows up, he flies Peter into the sky where he explodes. Claire and her father talk about their plans for the family. Season Two On the run from The Company, The Bennets were living as 'The Butlers' in Costa Verde, California. Claire had just met West and discovered that, as a child, he had met her adoptive dad (Mr Bennet aka H.R.G). When the two men eventually met and - after some scary flying stuff - they learned to trust each other. H.R.G was shot dead, and that's when Claire finally realized how much she cared for him. After his memorial service, Claire confronted Elle and revealed her plan to tell the world about her amazing powers. Volume Two Claire moves to Costa Verde with her family in attempts to avoid the company and to live a normal life. There she attends a new high school, where her father warns her not to draw too much attention to herself and gives her a brand new car. At this school she meets West, a boy who she later discovers has the power of flight and begins a relationship with him. Later it is revealed that West was once abducted by Claire's father for the Company. Once Claire discovers this she tries to keep her father and West from knowing about each other. It doesn't go well when West comes over to her house unexpected and sees Noah coming into the house. West believes he has found both of them and is there to abduct them again like the last time. Claire is forced to tell West that Noah is her father. West feels betrayed and believes it has all been a trap all along and leaves Claire heartbroken. Later, Claire constantly tries to reach him and tell him the truth about her father. She tells him she is sorry but he doesn't believe her and flies away. After West confronts Noah about Claire, they both work together to try and help Claire who is kidnapped by Bob Bishop. Claire is rescued by West but is forced to witness her fathers "death" at the hands of Mohinder Suresh. This drives her to expose The Company after seeing Elle Bishop spy on her and then ultimately breaks up with West after a heated argument. Her father returns alive thanks to her blood and tells Claire not to expose The Company as they will react. He made a deal that the family will be left alone to lead a normal life and he has to go back with them. This leaves Claire devastated. Season Three Having learnt more from both Peter and Angela about the formula for creating superpowers, Claire realized she was the catalyst. But after Hiro saved her from the evil clutches of Sylar, and took her back 16 years, she stopped her baby-self from being given the catalyst. Claire wasn't finished with Sylar and back in Primatech she stabbed him in the vulnerable part of his brain. In Volume 4, Claire used her free pass to help others who were being hunted down by Nathan and Danko. In the end she helped her biological dad do the right thing and they returned as part of Angela's grand plan. Claire was pivotal in saving the President, talking his security staff into letting Peter act as a decoy. Volume Three After hearing about Nathan's attack, she calls Peter and tries to help but Peter refuses. She tries to go anyway until Sylar unexpectedly returns to claim her power. After a struggle, Sylar finally acquires Claire's power but leaves her alive and takes files of Level Five prisoners. Her family returns home to find the house a mess and Claire with blood over her head. She discovers that she can't feel pain and tries to get ran over by a train but Peter Petrelli (Villains future) interfered. She talks to him about her attack against Sylar and wants to learn how to defend herself like Peter did. But Peter refuses to teach her and teleports away. She is briefly reunited with her father and then is glad to see her biological mother Meredith Gordon again to help defend her family. Meredith tries to teach Claire a lesson by getting her to admit that she wants to be an agent not to help people but to get revenge on Sylar for what he did to her. Claire lies to both her mothers and goes after a level 5 prisoner named Stephen Canfield. Instead of a battle, she talks to him about how The Company twisted his life and is shocked to see her father working with Sylar. Stephen opened a vortex that almost sucked Claire in until Sylar saved her by grabbing her hand. Claire tells her father that Sylar can't be trusted and that Stephen doesn't belong in level five. She meets with Stephen and then her father threatens his life and tells him to suck Sylar into one of his vortexes. Claire couldn't believe this and witnesses Stephen suck himself into one of his vortexes, killing himself. She returns home alone to learn that Meredith is missing and went after a man named Eric Doyle. Claire and her mother go after Eric Doyle to rescue Meredith but get trapped in his twisted game. Claire was able to save both her mothers by faking her death and then knocks Eric over on the back of the head. They return home to find Lyle unconscious and that Elle was back with no control over her powers. They decide to go to Pinehearst to get help on their powers but instead Claire helps an injured Peter who has lost his powers. She wants to help Peter but he refuses until Knox and Flint show up to collect Peter. Claire distracts them and then jumps out a window. She runs away along with Peter and go into the sewers. Peter reveals that he saw the future and that she was a cold blooded killer and murdered him in that alley. Then Knox and Flint returned, Claire went to distract them but they were after Claire this whole time. This made Peter come to the rescue and then they escaped to Primatech. After Angela talked about the catalyst, Claire revealed that she might be the catalyst after her encounter with Sylar. Her father is assigned to protect Claire so Pinehearst couldn't get the catalyst and then the eclipse occurred. Elle and Sylar come to collect Claire under Arthur Petrelli's orders but come to realize that their powers are gone because of the eclipse. Elle shoots a bullet heading towards Noah but Claire intervenes but doesn't heal. Noah defeats Elle and Sylar then takes Claire home. They believed that the wound was treated but was really infected and Sandra had no choice but to take her to the hospital. After the eclipse passed, her ability kicked in and she healed from the wound. After returning home, Sylar and Elle show up with their abilities as well until Hiro Nakamura shows up and sends them away. Then Hiro takes Claire 16 years into the past to see the day she was given to her adoptive father. Claire follows her past and sees her adoptive mother younger and tells her that she is Bonnie. Claire helps her mother out with her past self and then her adoptive father arrived, wanting to know who she really is. After convincing Noah not to take baby Claire back to The Company, she meets Hiro at the rooftop of Charles Deveaux's. Hiro tells Claire he has taken the catalyst and then Arthur Petrelli arrives to take Hiro's powers and the catalyst, then tossed him off the roof. He teleports Claire back to the present and teleports himself. Claire is at Primatech when Sylar shuts down the building and wants them to suffer. She is to protect Angela and then is forced to choose between saving her father or grandmother. Claire goes to save her father from Meredith's uncontrolled fire and then promises to come back to save her. Before Sylar could kill Angela, she jabbed a shard into the back of his head and then comes back for Meredith. Realizing she couldn't leave, Claire tells her mother that she loved her and sheds a tear when Primatech burns to the ground. Volume Four Two months has passed and Claire suspects that Sylar is still alive. Angela assures her that he is gone and that she can have a normal life by going to college to get an education. Claire refuses to listen and then later overhears a conversation between Nathan and Angela about taking down people with abilities. She calls Peter and warns him about Nathan's plan before going to warn Matt since he is their next target. When she gets there, Matt shows her the drawings he made and then they are abducted by Nathan's men. Nathan releases Claire and gives her a free pass as long as she doesn't interfere with his operations. Claire escapes and sneaks into the plane to rescue the other heroes. She finds Hiro, Peter, Mohinder, Tracy, and Matt before going to the cockpit. She threatens the pilot to land the plane and is shocked to see her father in the co-pilot's seat. After the plane crashes, Claire escapes with Peter but both are caught by her father. She convinces her father to let Peter go and is taken to Nathan. Claire is disgusted with both her fathers since these are their friends and are hunting them like animals. Later, Daphne uses her speed to help Claire escape and meet with Hiro, Ando, and Matt. Daphne is shot and Claire takes the bullets while the others escaped. Danko takes her back in and threatens to shoot her in the back of the head before her fathers interfered. She is taken home in Costa Verde and is told by her father to not reveal this information to her mother. Her mother believes that they went on college trips and is glad that Claire is back home. Then she gets text messages from "Rebel" not to give up on the fight. "Rebel" instructs her to help a "special" named Alex Woolsly who can breathe underwater. She barely manages to get him away from the agents and her father confronts on her actions over helping him and that the agents will take her away if he can't control her. Claire reveals to her mother the actions her father had done and his involvement with the government. Season Four Claire started university, looking to find herself; and quickly made a new friend, Gretchen. Things soon went to pieces when her annoying roommate Annie appeared to jump out of a window and kill herself. Claire threw herself out of the same window to see whether the suicide was possible, but her secret was out as Gretchen witnessed Claire popping her ribs back in. H.R.G visited and wanted to erase Gretchen's memory but Claire persuaded him not to - she was glad to have a friend she could be completely honest with. When she was attacked and Gretchen started acting suspiciously, Claire jumped to conclusions. But Gretchen spilled her real secret when she shocked Claire with a kiss. Volume Five Claire goes off to college, and remains there for a short time. She meets her first room mate, who dies, everyone tells Claire it is suicide, but Claire does not believe it, because her room mate had sorted out a plan for her life and wanted to become president. So Claire tries to prove it was not suicide by jumping out herself, she lands on the ground in the exact place, so comes to the conclusion she was wrong. When Claire looks up she sees Gretchen, who she had met at a college welcoming party, looking down at her. Claire tries to revolve the problem, but when Noah comes to see Claire and take her out Gretchen comes to and reveals she knows the secret. Claire and her adoptive father have a talk and Claire says she will try and sort it out so Gretchen's memories will not be erased. Gretchen then becomes Claire's room mate. This is when Claire discovers Gretchen has a crush on her. They have joined a group and then they go to a building for the first meeting. While they are busy partying a flag, with a sharp end falls down between Claire, and the person she is talking to, Claire looks up and sees only Gretchen up there. Claire blames Gretchen and says she was jealous. Gretchen then later, kisses her. She then goes to the carnival. References Advanced Human Powers She has the ability of Rapid cellular regeneration and can heal from wound almost instantly. Only known weakness is the back of her head, which will shut the user down instantly if it is penetrated with an object. If anyone is wounded, scarred, even dead, an injection of her blood will heal them. After her experience with Sylar, she no longer feels pain and implies that she will live forever due to her ability. This ability also makes the Evolved human not age, just like how Adam Monroe managed to live over 400 years Unanswered Questions Trivia It is the scene in the episode "Genesis" in which Claire puts her hand into an activated garbage disposal that has provoked Emerson Electric Company, manufacturer of the In-Sink-Erator garbage disposal to sue NBC for pecuniary damages. Claire's MySpace site says that she is a cheerleader for the Wildcats, although her uniform logo would indicate a team name of Greek origin such as "Spartan" or "Trojan." Oddly, Claire's Advanced human powers of Regeneration does not seem to affect her pierced ears, while the wound would not heal until the earrings are removed it has not been determined whether she has to re-pierce her ears every time she takes her earrings out - due to the quickness of her regeneration it may also be difficult for Claire to get the earrings into the pierced ear before it heals. See Also Claire Bennet's "official" MySpace page Category:Characters